Brother 2
by PLLlover152
Summary: Read original story by Gotham Knightress. Jasper Hale and his half-brother Percy Jackson go on the run when they attract the Volturi! When they reconnect with three of their friends who they thought dead, they sent out to kill the Volturi once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**I asked Gotham Knightress, if I could continue her Jasper/Percy brother story and Gotham Knightress said yes! So here's the first chapter. David is still dead! Read summery for villian! I do NOT own, Twilight, Percy Jackson or the first story! **

Jasper's POV

"EMMETT!" Annabeth yelled in fury. Next thing I know, Emmett's running down the stairs with the blond fury running after him. I snickered into my hand. It had been exactly five years snice my level 10 crazy a**-hole of a father kidnapped me and my brother for four days. Thank goodness for Percy's wife Annabeth who had saved us and killed him. Percy's daughter May was evelen years old now and we tried not to mention David as much as we could. I pulled myself from my thoughts and heard a rock hit the window. I looked at Alice and said" I'll be right back" She pursed her lips and I knew why. Last time I said that, I'd come back with my long lost neice and got kidnapped by my crazy father. I got up and ran outside. I heard a tree branch snap and a flash of black. I heard a girl say" Well, if it isn't my favorite vampire" I turned in the direction of the voice. I found a girl about sixteen with green highlights in her jety black hair. Almost compeletly covered in leather except for her headband, a katana sword was steathed and she was wearing a skull necklace. I said" Well, if is isn't Jessica daughter of Hades" Jessica grinned. Her golden eyes showed she had just hunted. I heard my family run outside. Alice confusenly looked at Jessica who stared at all of them. Alice asked" Jazz, who is this?" Jessica eyed me and I cringed. I'd almost forgotten about how my family didn't know about my _other_ past. Jessica continued to look at me and so I said" This is Jessica Di-Angelo, Mine and Percy's... _cousin_"

**That's chapter 1! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Back at the house) Jasper's POV

"Hold on!" Emmett cried out" COUSIN?! COUSIN?!" Jessica yawned clearly bored already. Percy rolled his eyes and said" She's the daughter of Hades and the adopted sister of our cousin Nico Di-Angelo" Emmett's face showed he was still confused. Jessica took notice of this and said" Jazz, Perce, I don't think he's following us" I said" Maybe we should show them the _slave _memories" Percy said" No way Jazz!" Jessica rolled her eyes and said" Percy, I think they deserve to know" Percy's eye darted back and forth between me and Jessica. He was out numbered. He sighed and said" Fine!" Jessica grinned and said" I'll take out the _bad_ parts so Percy doesn't complain about his daughter seeing very bad stuff" Then we drifted into darkness. (This will be like Gotham Knightress's version)

_(Beginning Flashback)_

_A young Jasper and Percy washed down tables and watched as a man screamed at a younger version of Jessica though she still had the skull necklace and jade earrings and the same bored expression. She waited until the man was done screaming at her and said" I really need to go help Seaweed Brain and Blondie wash the tables so same time tomorrow?" Then she walked to tables and grabbed a rag. Looking at it she gave Jasper an evil smile and threw it at the man's head. It made contact and he turned to glare at Jessica. She turns around and says" I'm running to Canada!" _

_(End Flashback)_

Emmett stared at Jessica who was staring at her bright green nails. Emmett said" You threw a dirty rag at a guy's face?!" Jessica said" Yeah" like it was no big deal. Esme smiled and said" I like what you said at the end, 'I'm running to Canada!' That was a little funny" Jessica smiled at the vampire. I said" We took out the actual ending because of May and Nessie" Bella growled and I remembered she hated Renesmee's nickname. Alice asked" What happened?" Jessica calmly said" He threw my head into a wall" Seth cringed. Jessica said" Let's wrap this up quick, or Nico will rip my head off"

_(Beginning flashback)_

_A few years older Jasper sat in a very small bedroom and Jessica slammed the door open. Jasper asked" What are you doing?" Jessica said" Getting out of here" Jasper said" Where are you going to go?" "Not me, us" "Us?" "You heard me you moron, yes us, I've got a friend, Thailia who can gets us out of here" "How?!" "You know how I'm a daughter of Hades? And Percy's a son of Poseidon? She's the daughter of Zeus" "Wait a minute! All three major gods broke the rule?" "Jasper that is not the issue!" "Sorry" "It's okay, just grab your brother and meet me at my bedroom window, okay?" "Okay"_

_End Flashback_

**Sorry that's it for now, **

**Review! **


End file.
